


Peacekeeper

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Its not long after their initial reconnect that it got out. The 212th aboard the ship had been discussing the newfound relationship between their General and Commander. Satine has some choice words for her former lover.





	Peacekeeper

Obi-Wan entered the cordoned off room, letting the beads fall closed gently behind her. 

Satine wondered exactly how much about this woman - one she had once adored with her entire heart - had changed. What had years and distance and stress done to her gorgeous ginger beauty? The girl she remembered was nothing like the woman standing there before her, eyes locked across the dim space. There was a hardness to her eyes, ice creeping in on a clear pool. 

"Sit."

Without a word, the Jedi did as she was bid, sitting down. Once her skirts were adjusted, her wrist communicator beeped. She tapped it, looking down at the little green light. "Kenobi here."

_"General, the 212th is making the final preparations for launch."_

"Very good, Cody." There was a warmth in that tone that she didn't have every time she spoke. So, what the clones had said were true. "I'm in a meeting right now, but it shouldn't take long."

 _"No rush, General."_ There was an echo of that fondness in return.  _"We've got an hour or so yet to go."_

"Understood. I will be no later. Kenobi out." She tapped the little machine again, straightening stiffly to level that aquamarine gaze the Duchess' way. She always had such beautiful eyes, so blue they almost glow in the dark. She wondered what colour the eyes of the clones are. If they are as beautiful as the Jedi is.

"I wanted to speak with you." Satine spoke at length, over the deafening sound of silence and stubbornness. 

"I thought we got plenty of that already." Obi-Wan replied, icy. 

She snorted, derision she'd had to train herself to feel creeping into her voice. "Of course you would think that. You like to run from your problems head-on into those of others."

"That is the reason you're still alive." The Jedi parried smoothly. She'd gotten better at this and Satine didn't like it. Her girl was beautiful and charming and set on changing the world, saving the galaxy. This woman was another entity. 

"Not that your feelings for me seem to exist any longer." She snapped back, bitterly. "You found yourself another bed warmer. One who takes orders from you, no less."

The ice around Obi-Wan cracked and slickened. "Take your piece out of me, but leave my men out of it."

"Why? Were you not the Jedi that ordered them? The one that  _created_ the Grand Army of the Republic?"

The Jedi leant forwards, a sharp scowl coming to her face. "My respect for you is the only reason I am here, Satine. I suggest you make your point before it runs out."

"Threatening me?" She laughed, high and derisive. "How like a  _peacekeeper_. But then, Generals aren't supposed to sleep with their troops, are they?"

A thoughtful expression overcame her face. "A peacekeeper is much like a leader. It is their goal to control and end conflict, but they are not always successful. I'm very grateful that none of my allies has ever tried to kill me."

Satine snapped forwards. "How dare you!"

Obi-Wan also leant forward, but slower, deliberate,  _threatening_. "Don't talk about my men disrespectfully,  _Duchess_. Their lost lives are why you have yours."

That shut down her anger, cooling into remorse. "I never asked for this."

Obi-Wan was unsympathetic. "Neither did I."

"You could have said no. I didn't want those men here. I had this under control."

"It is done, Satine. Besides, I am not the person you have to address for intervening." 

She shook her head. "What happened to the beauty I knew?"

"Reality." The Jedi answered starkly. "You told me to go. So I went."

"You said you would have stayed for me."

"Indeed. At the time, I would have left the Jedi Order to be at your side."

"And now?"

"No. I wouldn't want to miss my flight to the next warzone."

Her mouth twisted in distaste. "You really took to your roll as a taker of lives."

The Jedi rolled her eyes. "You say that as though I am the one shooting hostages or commanding the droids. But you don't know what war looks like, protected as you are from it by people like myself. Is it truly bliss to condemn from ignorance, Satine? I'm keen to find out."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"You're a hypocrite."

"I would die for any of my beliefs!"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh, brushing some hair back over her shoulder. The armour glinted in the light, dented and dinged. "I don't think you understand how easy that is. Dying for your beliefs is nothing but a statement. It doesn't accomplish anything. I have to live for my beliefs and I can attest to how much harder that really is. Do you have any idea what it is like to have hundreds of thousands of lives sit on your shoulders, to know that if you die, the losses will double? Our reports show that even if a platoon takes the planet, if the Jedi falls, their losses increase exponentially for every battle they're not alive for."

"What are you saying?" Satine retorted. 

"I'm saying that living every day with the names of the men dead under my command is a far crueller punishment than having to die. It's why I'm a peacekeeper and not a pacifist. Because being passive gets nothing done and people killed while you're waiting not to get your hands dirty." Obi-Wan stood, bowing gracefully. "Have a good day, Duchess. I have work to attend to."

"Obi-"

She raised her hand. "Don't bother. You'll only make the same mistake a third time."

* * *

Cody looked up when his Jedi approached, Waxer and Boil at his sides. She walked right towards them, stride even and steady despite her troubled expression. 

"General?" Cody tried. 

She didn't respond, just walking up to them, cupping their faces individually and pressing a gentle kiss right in the centre of their foreheads. Then she turned and walked off, doing the same to each brother she came across. 

"What got into her?" Waxer murmured. 

"She came out of a meeting with the Duchess." Cody replied. 

"I'm going to take it that she doesn't like us very much." Boil muttered. 

"No." Cody laughed, pulling his helmet back on. "No she doesn't."

 


End file.
